The present invention relates to patching drywall holes and, more particularly, to a clamping device for drywall repair.
Drywall is a common construction material used in both new and used residential and business applications. After drywall is installed, damage can occur from a number of sources. For example, a door handle may poke a hole into an existing drywall installation.
Conventional systems for patching such holes involve placing some sort of backing material inside the hole. The backing material needs to be glued or otherwise secured to the inside of the damaged drywall area. The backing material drys, a drywall patching material (often in a paste form) is applied, sanded, finished, etc. This process can be difficult and requires the use of tools.
As can be seen, there is a need for an easier method of patching drywall holes.